Minato's Advice
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: Minato tells Jiraiya that Tsunade loves him, but Jiraiya doesn't believe him. 20 years later, Naruto tells him the same thing. Will Jiraiya make his move on the Godaime Hokage? jiraiyatsunade , jirtsu , jiratsu !
1. Chapter 1 Ramen

_**Minato's Advice**_

Chapter 1- Ramen

"Wow Jiraiya-sensei! Thanks!" said Minato as he gulped down his ramen.

"You deserve it kid." I said.

"You're not gonna make me pay again, are you?" asked Minato with a suspicious look.

"No, no… maybe." I whispered.

"Jiraiya-sensei! The eldest is supposed to pay!" yelled Minato.

"The youngest has to pay his respects to his elders, as well as their meal." I said.

"Fine, whatever." said Minato with his snobby attitude.

Half way into our meal, Minato started speaking again.

"So, sensei, how's it going between you and Tsunade-hime?" asked Minato. I choked on my noodles.

**Cough**Cough "What?!" I said, gasping for air.

"Oh, come on sensei! It's sooooo obvious! You like Tsunade-sama!" yelled Minato. I was lucky no one heard him.

"Shut up, kid! I don't know where you get these ideas!" I yelled as I blushed.

"Well, lets see. Every time she walks by, you stare at her. You always blush when even hearing her name, like now. Most importantly, whenever we're on missions, I can hear you mumble about her in your sleep." said Minato.

I stopped him before he could say anything else. I was no blushing so much that I probably looked like a lobster.

"Ok, so what if I have a tiny feeling of love for her. It would never work out. She'd probably punch me half way across the world before I could even try to kiss her." I said truthfully.

"Oh, so you _**DO**_ want to kiss her." said Minato in a childish tone.

I turned red again. This kid was making a fool out of me.

"Just shut up Minato! So what if I do?!" I asked embarrassed.

"Well…" started Minato, but he stopped when someone walked into the ramen shop. That someone was the beautiful blonde Sannin, Tsunade.

"Good evening boys. How's the ramen? Mind if I sit next to you, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade. I couldn't say no otherwise she would punch me.

"Sure, go right ahead." I told her. Minato let out a giggle.

He then whispered into my ear, "Come on sensei! Use our charm! I'll leave you two alone."

"No way Minato!" I yelled.

"Is something wrong?" asked Tsunade.

"No, not at all." I said.

"Well, I better get going. I'll leave you two, alone." said Minato as he left.

'Why that double-crossing little twerp', I thought to myself.

"Jiraiya, what's up with Minato?" asked Tsunade in her sweet voice.

"You know…kid things. You know how kids are these days." I said trying to cover up.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me." said Tsunade smiling.

I blushed. Was she actually happy to be with me?

"Jiraiya, umm…never mind." said Tsunade.

"What?" I asked, intrigued.

"Well…it's just…" stuttered Tsunade.

"What is it Tsunade?" I asked calmly.

"Do you…want to…umm…" said Tsunade, a blushing creeping on her face.

"What is it Tsunade? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I have to go." said Tsunade rushing out the restaurant, leaving me with a broken heart and a huge bill.

"I'm such a fool. To think she would actually like me." I griefed.

I paid the bill and left the restaurant. I walked back to my apartment and lay down on my bed. I thought about Tsunade and I fell asleep with my thoughts all on Tsunade.


	2. Chapter 2 Minato's Challenge

Chapter 2- Minato's Challenge

I woke up and put on my toad slippers. I went to the kitchen and whipped up some coffee and pancakes.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" yelled the blonde kid sitting on the ledge of my window.

"What is it kid? Can't you see I'm busy?" I said.

"Common sensei! How'd it go with you and Tsunade?! I bet you two kids had some fun. Tell me everything!" yelled Minato in excitement.

"Here's how it went. You left, we ate, and then she left." I said.

"That's it? Sensei, you're not the 'chick magnet' you claim to be." said Minato.

"Tsunade is too special for me. She deserves someone better than me." I explained.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I can tell that Tsunade-sama loves you back!" exclaimed Minato.

"Yeah right, kid. No ay she'd love me." I stated in disappointment.

"I'm disappointed in you Jiraiya-sensei. You can't even see that Tsunade loves you! Ask her out! Do something! Don't just sit around here, go!" yelled Minato.

"Minato, this isn't like you and Kushina. She loves you and shows it. Tsunade just isn't in love with me." I said gloomly.

"Sensei, I will show you that I'm right, no wait, I'll let you figure it out on your own. Good bye sensei." said Minato as he left.

I had thought about it. There was no way I was going to go up to Tsunade and tell her that I loved her. I sat down on my couch and closed my eyes.

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I hope you like the story so far. I would like to tall all of you not to worry about me not finishing the fanfic. I WOULD NEVER LEAVE A JIRTSU FANFIC UNFINISHED!

Preview: 20 years pass by and Naruto tells Jiraiya the same thing Minato had told him about Tsunade. Will Jiraiya finally make his move?! Find out in Chapter 3- 20 Years Later


	3. Chapter 3 20 Years Later

Chapter 3- 20 Years Later

I was walking down the streets of Konoha and decided to stop at Ichiraku's for some ramen. Of course, when I stepped inside, there was Naruto eating ramen. He reminded me so much of his father, Minato. I sat down beside Naruto.

"Ero-sennin! Long time no see! We still have more training to do." said Naruto excitingly. He reminded me so much of his father and remembering his father made me remember what he had told me 20 years ago.

"Ero-sennin, I have a question." said Naruto.

"What is it kid?" I asked bewildered.

"Do you like Tsunade no baachan?" he asked. 'Oh, this is great', I thought. He was more like his father than I imagined.

"Of course I like her. I like all of my teammates and students." I stated.

"That's not what I meant! Do you love her?!" he asked.

I blushed. Without a doubt, I still loved Tsunade.

"I don't love Tsunade." I said coldly.

"That's too bad. I guess I'll have to break it to her." said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?! Don't say that!" I yelled.

"Well, it's just that Tsunade no baachan wanted me to ask you if you loved her to see if you loved her back." said Naruto.

I didn't know whether I should believe him or not.

"I have to go. See you later Naruto." I said as I paid my bill and left.

I kept walking around thinking about what Naruto had said to me. Finally, I came to a decision. Minato had said it to me once and Naruto had just made his father's words stronger. I walked up to the Hokage Tower and jumped up to the roof. I sat there for about a minute.

"Jiraiya, just come in." I heard. I knew it was Tsunade.

"How'd you know I was there?" I laughed.

"I could tell." she said with a smile.

"You look very beautiful today, Tsunade." I said with a smile. Tsunade blushed. What would happen next was a mystery.

Author's Note: Hope you like it!! Leave a review:D There's gonna finally be some jirtsu stuff going on in the next chapter!!

Preview: Jiraiya and Tsunade share a moment, but Naruto interrupts!! Dang you Naruto!!! Don't miss Chapter 4- What Is Going To Happen?!


	4. Chapter 4 What Is Going To Happen?

Chapter 4- What Is Going To Happen?!

"Thank you Jiraiya, but I really have to get back to work now." said Tsunade quickly.

I wasn't ready to give up yet. I followed Tsunade to her desk. She turned around and all of a sudden, I realized we were very close together and she was against her desk. We both blushed and turned as red as tomatoes. I leaned over closer to her. She put her hand on her big wooden desk and I put my hand on hers.

"Jiraiya…what…are…you…"said Tsunade slowly as she closed her eyes as I leaned in for a kiss.

"Granny Tsu…na…de…" yelled Naruto as he barged into the room.

Tsunade and I immediately separated from each other.

"What were you guys doing?" asked Naruto slyly.

"Nothing!" Tsunade and I yelled simultaneously.

"Ero-sennin, you sly dog. You were hitting on Tsunade no baachan!" laughed Naruto.

"Shut up Naruto! Leave now!" I yelled.

"Fine. My work here is done." said Naruto as he turned around and walked away. He closed the door and I felt very embarrassed.

"That little squirt tried to set us up." laughed Tsunade, blushing more than ever.

"That's another reason he reminds me so much of his father." I said.

"Minato? Minato tried to set us up?!" asked Tsunade in disbelief.

"Yeah. He said…never mind." I said, not wanting to tell Tsunade that Minato had told me she loved me.

"What? What did he say?!" asked Tsunade.

"It's nothing. I have to go." I said as I walked towards the window and jumped out, disappearing without a trace.

_**Author's Note: **_ hello again!! well, that's chapter 4!! Leave a review!!!

_**Preview:**_ Shizune talks to Tsunade about Jiraiya. Tsunade discovers that Jiraiya loves her back. She goes off to find Jiraiya. This chapter will be in 1st person, not 3rd.

Don't miss: Chapter 5- Tsunade's feelings


	5. Chapter 5 Tsunade's Feelings

Chapter 5- Tsunade's Feelings

Tsunade stood on the spot where Jiraiya had disappeared. She missed Jiraiya and loved him too. Tsunade didn't have the guts to tell him what she felt. She felt a warm tear drop flow down her face. Shizune then walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama! You have more paperwork and…" but Shizune had stopped talking. She looked at Tsunade as she turned around wiping tears off her face.

"Are you alright Tsunade-sama?" asked Shizune.

"I'm fine Shizune." said Tsunade in a voice sadder than the day Dan had died.

"Tsunade-sama, is this about Jiraiya-sama?" asked Shizune.

"How do you know this is about Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, it's obvious you love Jiraiya-sama." said Shizune.

"Shizune, am I really that obvious? I mean, even Naruto, the boy who doesn't notice that Hinata likes him, noticed." stated Tsunade.

"Well, you're not as obvious as Jiraiya-sama." said Shizune.

"Jiraiya? What are you talking about? Obvious about what?" asked Tsunade, bewildered.

"Tsunade-sama, no offense, but you and Jiraiya are as clueless about your feelings towards eachother as Naruto being clueless about Hinata, and he's _**PRETTY**_ clueless." said Shizune.

Tsunade stood there, trying to take in Shizune's words.

"You mean… Jiraiya…" said Tsunade as she took in the shocking news.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. It means Jiraiya-sama loves you! Don't just stand here Tsunade-sama! Go find Jiraiya!" yelled Shizune in encouragement.

"But, what about all the paperwork?" asked Tsunade.

"I'll handle it, Tsunade-sama. Just go find Jiraiya-sama!" encouraged Shizune.

"Thank you, Shizune." said Tsunade as she jumped out the window to go after Jiraiya.

_**Author's Note:**_ Yay!! Here's ch 5, as promised! You know what to do, REVIEW:D

_**Preview:**_ The next chapter is rlly short!! Tsunade looks all over for Jiraiya, and gives up when she doesn't find him. Will they EVER get together?!?! Find out in Chapter 6- Finding Jiraiya


	6. Chapter 6 Finding Jiraiya

Chapter 6- Finding Jiraiya

Tsunade looked around. It was going to be hard finding Jiraiya. She first looked at Ichiraku's, but he wasn't there. She looked in every bar in Konoha, but no luck. She asked Naruto if he knew where Jiraiya was.

"After that little office incident, I saw him on a rooftop and asked him if I could be trained, but he said he wasn't in the mood and he disappeared. Sorry if that didn't help." apologized Naruto.

"Thanks anyays, Naruto. I appreciate it." said Tsunade sadly.

Tsunade then asked others if they had seen Jiraiya, but she had no luck. Finally, she walked through Konoha in disappointment. She walked towards the place where she, Jiraiya and Orochimaru became genin. She stared at the middle pole, where Jiraiya had been tied when they were younger. She laughed as she remembered ho she miserably flirted with Jiraiya by calling him names.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" asked a voice behind Tsunade. Tsunade turned around to find Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" yelled Tsunade.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ ik, ppl. it's a SUPER short chapter. lolz. well, just leave a review:D

_**PREVIEW:**_ the next chapter is the final chapter of the story. ik, ik. u must all b sad, well… DON'T BE!!! because guess what! after this story, im putting up my other TOTALLY AWESOME jirtsu story called "it started with dinner"!!!! im sure u'll love it!! alright, don't miss the next and final chapter, Chapter 7- Alone


	7. Chapter 7 Alone

Chapter 7- Alone

(Jiraiya's POV)

"Didn't know you'd be that surprised to see me." I said.

"Baka!" yelled Tsunade as she punched me 20 feet backwards.

I slowly stood up, wiping off the dirt from my shirt.

"What did you do that for?!" I asked.

"That's for making me look for you all around Konoha." said Tsunade.

"You looked all around Konoha… for me?" I asked blushing.

"Yeah, I did." said Tsunade, whom was also blushing.

"Tsunade, I…" but I was interrupted by her lips coming into contact with mine. I kissed her back and we slowly separated after a few seconds.

"Tsunade, I love you." I said sincerely.

"I love you too, Jiraiya." said Tsunade.

(END POV)

Jiraiya and Tsunade kissed each other again and they sat down taking in the beauty of the forest. They were all alone with eachother.

"Tsunade?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, Jiraiya?" asked Tsunade.

"Why don't we finish this up at your apartment?" asked Jiraiya with a smile.

Tsunade leaned closer to Jiraiya and whispered in his ear.

"I'll race you there." whispered Tsunade.

Jiraiya smiled. The two sannin raced towards Tsunade's apartment. Who won? Jiraiya. They celebrated all the way to Tsunade's bedroom. Jiraiya thanked Minato for everything he had taught him, and he didn't mean just the rasengan.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ well, there you go! now that I'm done with this story, you guys will be so happy to hear that my best story so far is next on the list of putting up!! it's also jirtsu:D it's called "it started with dinner"!!! wait for it, I'll put it up!!!! review:D arigato!


End file.
